Nicktoons: Ties of the Heart
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: We all know that the Nicktoons met when the Evil Syndicate formed...or did they? The untold story of the Nicktoons saga is here! Please R&R. I do not own almost any of the characters in this fanfic, of course.
1. Connections

**A/N: I started this story about a week ago somewhere else. I decided I wanted to put it here too. Real interesting A/N huh? -_-. Anyway, enjoy.**

Spongebob wheezed. He was in his cramped, dusty little basement that he hadn't been it for ages. Boxes of knickknacks and old furniture filled the entire room. He was using a feather duster to clear all the dust and cobwebs from the basement. He heard his doorbell. "It's open!" Spongebob shouted, still working. Danny came down the stairs to visit Spongebob, and accidently ran into a cobweb, which he quickly threw off his face, wipping his face off to ensure no spiders got on it. "Geez Spongebob, I didn't even know you had a basement!" he said.

"Yeah, it's been a while. I came down here to look for some old photos and I thought I'd spruce up a bit. Where are Timmy and that nerd Jimmy?"

Everybody hated Jimmy. They always mocked and tried to hurt him. They never knew where they got that from. "They'll be here soon." Danny said. "So, where are those pictures you're looking for?"

"Uh…I think it's this box." Spongebob said. He blew off the dust from the top of the box, which got into Danny's lung, making him cough and wheeze. He opened the lid of the box and seemed stunned. "How weird…" He picked up a picture of the four Nicktoons wearing tannish cloaks with stitches all over it in what appears to be a lab. "When did we take this picture?"

Danny leaned over Spongebob's shoulder and gazed in awe at the picture. "I don't know…that doesn't look like Jimmy's lab, and I don't even remember wearing a tan cloak…Wait, I think there's something written on the back…"

~Nicktoons: Ties of the Heart~

This story doesn't start here. It starts a few years before the events of the destruction of the Evil Syndicate. Our story starts off with Spongebob on his way to work at the Krusty Krab. He bursted through the door and shouted. "GOOD MORNING KRUSTY CREW!"

Squidward covered his ears. "Spongebob!" he shouted. "Can't you enter work like a normal human being? Dull and bored."

"Silly Squidward! It's impossible to be bored when you have such a fantastic job at the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob skipped into his workplace, and Squidward gave a heavy sigh. Just then, a tall man wearing a tannish cloak covered in stitches, hood up, approached the register. Squidward go his notepad and pencil and said "What'll it be?"

"…The connections have been corrupt…" the man in the cloak said in a very faint voice. "…The collapse of Nick…it is approaching…at an alarming rate…we must join together…"

Squidward wasn't amused. "Look, sir. Order something or get out! You're holding up the line!" The man was silent for a while. He looked through the little window and saw Spongebob peering through it. The man just turned around and started to walk away, and a few steps in he faded away. Squidward raised his eyebrow. "Weirdo…"

-

"Hey guys! Wait up!"

Danny was running to his friends, Sam and Tucker, who had gotten ahead of him on their way to school. He stopped in front of them, panting. "You can't expect us to wait THAT long for you." Sam said when Danny caught up.

"Yeah, I know…I overslept. You wouldn't believe how many ghost I had to fight last night. Well, enough of that. Come on, school starts soon." Danny said, then walking with his friends to school. When they got to the next block, Danny stopped for a second, and stared down a long, dark ally. In that ally was the same man that was at the Krusty Krab.

"…The connections have been corrupted…" the man said again. Danny quickly went in his ghost form and started to use his energy blasts on the man, but they were just reflected by an invisible force field. "…The collapse of Nick…it is approaching…at an alarming rate…we must join together…" The man started to walk toward Danny, and as he was about to ram into him, the man faded away. Danny looked very confused. "What was that all about…?" Danny said to himself.

-

Timmy poofed to the front of his school thanks to Cosmo and Wanda. He walked up the stairs to his school, when he looked to his right and saw the same man. "…The connections have been corrupted...the collapse of Nick…it is approaching…at an alarming rate…we must join togeth – HEY!" Timmy barely paid attention to the man, and just kept walking up the stairs. The man sighed. "Attention span of a rodent…" The man walked and faded away.

-

"I think I almost got it…"

Jimmy was tweaking his new invention a little. Godard was next to him, whimpering. "Aw, don't worry Godard!" Jimmy assured. "I've got everything under control!" A few moments after he said that, his last tweak made the invention explode, making Jimmy fly onto the ceiling, and then fall on the ground, burnt and near fainting. Godard stood next to him, but ran away when he saw the man. He hovered over Jimmy. "…The connections have been corrupted…"

"Huh…?"

"…The collapse of Nick…it is approaching…at an alarming rate…we must join together…" with that the man stopped hovering over Jimmy. When Jimmy sprang up, he looks around and the man was gone. "What was that all about…?"

-

"It was the weirdest thing…" Danny said after school, walking home with Sam and tucker, trying to explain the thing that happened before school.  
"Are you sure it WASN'T a ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Positive. If it was a ghost that weird ghost breathe thing would have come out of my mouth…It's just….URF-" Danny suddenly collapsed onto the floor, being very dizzy He could barely hear the voice of his friends. "Da…y!" "He….Som....!" The only thing he could make out was someone else. "Ximian requests you come…" Suddenly, Danny fainted and then faded away.

-

Timmy plopped his backpack on the floor of his room. He had just gotten home from a long day at school. He didn't show it, but he was still curious who that guy was earlier. He was about to plop onto his bed when his eyes bulged. There, on his bed, was Danny. He sighed. "DAD!" Timmy screamed "THERE'S A HOBO IN MY BED!" No answer. He sighed. He grabbed a bat from the corner of his room and started whacking Danny with it. "OW!" Danny screamed. He grabbed the bat from Timmy. "Stop swinging that bat at me you little twerp!"

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Please, I get called that all the time! I'm not gonna be bothered by it when some hobo says it."

"Huh? I'm not a hobo you little idiot! Do I LOOK like a hobo. Wait, where…" Danny looked around the room. "Oh no…" Danny jumped off the bed. "Hey, kid, where am I?"

"This is MY room in Dimmsdale! How could you not know that!?"

"Well –"

"HEY, TWERP!" Vicky shouted from downstairs.

"Oh no!" Timmy said. "Vicky's here! You, out!"

"What-" Danny said, but was interrupted when Timmy pushed him out the window. "OW! Little twerp…"  
-

"What is Danny doing in DIMMSDALE!?" the man yelled, slamming his fists on the keyboard.

The man was in a very dark room. The only thing visible was a huge computer, where there was one, spinning seat in front of the computer. Sitting in the seat was someone, about boy size, was sitting the seat, shaking, wearing the same cloak as the man, hood up. His shoes were visible: they were a white on the bottom and red on the top, with white stripes on the red part. "I – I'm sorry, Master Ximian! I'm not familiar with all this teleport stuff! I – I'll get him here! Along with Timmy, Spongebob and Danny too!" The boy spun the chair to face the computer and started typing. Just then, a very small creature, also wearing the cloak, hood up, holding a tiny umbrella, jumped onto Ximian's shoulder.

"Geez, Ximian." The creature said. "You don't have to be so hard on the little guy."

"He is ignorant. He needs a little straightening out." Ximian said, as he left with the creature on his shoulder. The boys head drooped down. Ximian still went on. "You two are the only ones who were willing to help these four's worlds. I suggest that if you want to help, you give it your all. Or else!"

-

**I'll post Chapter 2 now and we'll be all caught up.**


	2. Scrambled

**A/N: Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**-**

"Say Mr. Krabs," Spongebob said later that night in Bikini Bottom, as he and Mr. Krabs were walking home from a long shift at the Krusty Krab. "what do you think that guy earlier today meant about connections and Nick?"

"I don't know boy." Mr. Krabs said. "A lot of me clienteles are weird. The only you should be worrying about is making them Krabby Patties."

"Oh…ok…" Spongebob suddenly got dizzy. Very dizzy. He collapsed on the ground, which caught Mr. Krabs' attention. "Boy?" he said. Spongebob couldn't hear or see anything. He eventually faded away, which scared Mr. Krabs. "B – Boy…Ok, you didn't see anything. Just…keep walking." Mr. Krabs walked away quickly, keeping his eyes glued to where Spongebob once laid, not keeping off it until he reached the next block.

-

Spongebob slowly awoke to a beating sun, lying on a fiery hot sidewalk. The lack of water and sun in his eyes were just too much for him, and he was near fainting. He looked at his cracking skin, and looked up to see a ton of people looking at him in horror and disgust. A dehydrated, dried up Spongebob shouted with all his strength: "WATER! I NEED WATER!" Everyone ran away, scrambling, as Spongebob just plopped his face onto the sidewalk, trying to inch his way to some sort of water.

Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker were walking the sidewalk, very worried. "I can't believe that just happened…" Sam said.

"I know. What do you think that was about, anyway?" Tucker said. "You don't think Danny is…" Tucker gulped. "dead?"

"No! Don't say that! Danny can't be dead. He just can't be…Wait, what is THAT?"

Sam and Tucker backed up a little bit as Spongebob was slowly inching toward them. He grabbed Tucker's shirt, making him really scared, as he looked up and said. "Please…I need water…You gotta help me…"  
"O – OK!" Sam said, hurrying. "Come on, I've got a pool in my backyard! Hurry!"

Sam and Tucker dragged Spongebob to Sam's backyard, where there was a HUGE pool, which they tossed Spongebob into. He was down there for a few second, and then he leaped up to the surface of the water, gasping. "Phew! Thanks! I thought I was a goner…My name's Spongebob. Spongebob Squarepants!"

"Um, hi Spongebob. I'm Tucker, and this is Sam. So, you're a..sea sponge?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Well, how did you get here?" Sam asked.

"I'm not really sure…Hey, do you have a bowl of water or anything? That always helps me when I'm in the surface."

Sam quickly got a clear glass bowl and filled with water, giving it to Spongebob, who plops in on his head and gets out of the pool. They all go to Sam's living room to discuss where Spongebob came from. He described that he came from a place from Bikini Bottom, which was a town at the bottom of the ocean where there are more talking fish like him. "Well, there are no talking fish in anywhere of here, so does that mean you might be from another world?" Tucker asked.

"I guess so…" Spongebob said. "But if I'm in another world, how did I get here? All I remember was that I got dizzy, I suddenly faded away, and then 'poof!' I'm here!"

"Wait...you faded away and then came here?" Sam said. "Then that mans Danny isn't dead! He just went to another world!"

"But what if Danny went to Spongebob world? How would he survive? Why did both he and Spongebob disappear to different worlds? This is all so weird…" Tucker said.

"Hmm…Let me see if Danny can answer his phone."

-

Danny slowly rose from the bushes outside Timmy's house. He was rubbing his head, groaning, when he heard his cell phone ring. The caller Id was Sam. He quickly answered. "Sam! Am I glad you called!" he said.

"I'm just glad you picked up! Where are you?" Sam said.

"I'm not really sure. I woke up in some kid's house and he pushed me out his window. I think he said I was in Dimmsdale."

"You're not gonna believe this, but I don't think Dimmsdale is anywhere near Amity Park. I think it's in a different world!"

Danny's eyes bulged. "What!? Another WORLD!? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You see, I have this talking sponge in my living room named Spongebob, and he says he comes from an underwater town called Bikini Bottom, who experienced the same thing as you. Seeing as though no fish anywhere here can talk, he has to be from another world."

"That's weird…well, if I'm in another world, how am I supposed to get back?"

"I'm not sure…Tucker is gonna research into it. You should just stick around for a while until we find something."

"Alright, thanks guys." Danny hung up and got out of the bushes. He saw Timmy mowing the lawn, who was walking toward him. "Ugh, are you still here?" Timmy said. "Come on, leave."  
"Ok, look kid, I don't know how, but I'm not really from this world."

"What? Are you nuts? Another WORLD? "

"Look, I can't believe it either, but there is a talking sponge in my friend's living room, which can only mean some weird stuff is going on. You and me have to work together, or maybe even YOU will disappear to a different world!"

Timmy thought it over for a little while. "Well, alright. I'd do anything to get away from Vicky." He extended his arm in friendship. "My name is Timmy. Timmy Turner."

Danny shook Timmy's hand. "Danny Fenton. Now come on, let's go.

"Well, where?"

"I don't know…We should just go SOMEWHERE in this town. Where do you think we should go?"

-

Sam, Tucker and Spongebob were walking down the street of Amity Park when the ground suddenly started to rumble. It just kept getting stronger and stronger. "E – EARTHQUAKE!" Sam shouted.

"NO! THIS DOESN'T SEEM LIKE A –" Tucker said, only to be interrupted by something truly bizarre. Just then, the part of Amity Park in front of them disappeared, and it was replaced with part of Dimmsdale, where they saw Danny and Timmy. The five starred at each other, and then looked down and saw the two worlds were connected by a strange green glowing line that seemed to go on forever. "Whoa…" All five said.  
The five just stayed there, talking, as Tucker was searching for a possible answer. "Nothing is coming up!" he shouted. "What on earth is going on!?"

"You think this is ghost activity?" Sam asked.

"There is no way a ghost is so strong it could do this. At least, known that I know of." Danny said.

"Ghosts? You guys believe in ghosts-" Timmy said, but then stopped, thinking of Cosmo and Wanda. "So, we are scrambling to other worlds, while those exact worlds are coming together. What on earth IS going on?"

"Hey…did anybody see a weird guy earlier?" Spongebob said.

"A weird guy…Yeah! I did see a weird guy! You did too? Wearing a tannish cloak with patches and stitches all over it?" Timmy said.

"Yeah, that's the guy from the Krusty Krab!"

"I saw him too!" Danny said. "Then…does that mean this guy is connected to whatever is going on?"

"Well guys, there's only one way to find out. Let's look for that guy!" Sam said.

Meanwhile, in Retroville, Jimmy was trying to find some sort of error to his security system outside his lab. "I don't see anything wrong…how did that guy get in?" Godard was scratching at Jimmy's shoes, whining. "No Godard, it wasn't an illusion! I know you saw him too! Not then, I gotta…gotta…Urg…" Jimmy suddenly collapsed on the floor. Godard was trying to wake Jimmy up, but he just wouldn't, and he eventually faded away, which made Godard panic and rush into Jimmy's house.

-

Jimmy slowly awoke in a strange house, only to find out he was still out of breathe. He eventually found out that he was underwater. Stunned, he quickly took out the gum that lets him breathe underwater and quickly started to chew it. He sighed with relief. He looked around, and it turns out he was in Spongebob's house. "How did I get here?" Jimmy said to himself. "And why is this place full of water?"

Jimmy heard the door starting to open. He was alert, but when the door opened he was shocked to see Patrick. "A…A SEASTAR!?" he screamed. "Where am I!?" Patrick looked confused. "Hey Spongebob, you look a little different…I know! You got a new hairdo! It suits you."

"What? NO! I'm not 'Spongebob,' I'm Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron!"

"Whatever Spongebob! Come on, you said we were going jellyfishing today!" Patrick grabbed Jimmy by the arm and started to drag him to Jellyfish Fields.

"Hey! Stop! Let go you idiot! WAAH!"

-

"IMBECILE!" Ximian shouted, pounding his fist on the keyboard of the big computer once again. He was shouting once again at the boy in the cloak, who was shaking. "Can you be trusted to do anything!?"  
"L – Look Master Ximian! I'm sorry!" the boy said, scared. "But I think 'he is preventing me from bringing them here! I swear!"

"You obviously can't handle him! Move aside Parappa!" Ximian shoved away the bow, knocking the hood off his cloak, revealing him to be Parappa the Rapper. "Sorry, Ximian…" he said, head drooping.  
The creature from before hopped onto the side of the keyboard, which Ximian was working on. Only now, the creature didn't have his hood up, and it turned out to be Jiminy Cricket. (Why not?) "Now, now Ximian. There's no need to be so rough on the kid." he said.

"I don't have time for your crap, Jiminy! Amity Park and Dimmsdale have already merged together, which means the problem is accelerating! I don't have time for any of your lectures, so please go away!"  
Jiminy stepped back in shock. He turned to Parappa, who was trudging to the other side of the dark room. He sighed.

-

**A/N: I chose those two because I like Parappa and, well, i don't know about Jiminy. I guess I liked him and I never knew. *shrugs* Anyway, you're all caught up now. Chapter 3 coming soon. Also, if you think there is something I need to improve on, feel free to tell me. I can take it. Just please no flamming.**


	3. Nicktoons Restoration Committe

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3! I don't think the beginning is great, but oh well. You decide.**

-

"Man, that is something…" Parappa said.

He was sitting on the roof of the base where everything was going on. He was gazing up at the stars, which were everywhere, shining brightly. Jiminy leaped onto Parappa's shoulders, startling him. "Geez Jiminy! Give a guy a warning!"

"Well sorry Parappa. Didn't mean to startle ya like that." Jiminy said. Jiminy gazed up at the stars and whistled. "Sure is a pretty sight. Don't get a view like that in the city."

"Yeah, well, it's probably this good because there isn't anything around here for miles." The base was located in the middle of nowhere. There wasn't anything there; it was just the base and miles of land. "So, is Ximian still steaming?"

"He's starting to cool down. But you know he gets that way because he just to help all those people."

"Yeah, he has a lot to be stressed about. It's not like he has a lot of help or anything, seeing as though nobody but us cares!"

Jiminy sighed. "This again? Look, people are probably too busy t-"

"Too busy!?" Parappa got up and Jiminy hopped off his shoulder. Jiminy sensed Parappa was getting angry as he started to pace around. "They're not too busy, Jiminy. They just don't care at all! I mean, thousands upon thousands of people could possibly be killed and nobody but us wants to anything about it! You know why? Because to everyone else it doesn't matter! It doesn't affect them! Well maybe someday this exact thing will happen to them. They'll be begging for somebody to come and rescue them, but those people don't care either!"

"Look Parappa, I'm sure people do care! It's just that they have other things to do."

"Yeah, that's just it! People go around, hear the news and go 'Oh, that's too bad,' but do they do anything? No! They go back to their lives while those people are out there, suffering. You know, at some point people will wish they cared just a little god damn bit!" Parappa left, and Jiminy sighed. Parappa wigs out every once in a while about how he and Jiminy, out of millions of people, were the only ones who agreed to join the Nicktoons Restoration Committee: A group of people formed by Ximian who agreed to help the connected worlds called Nick. Their residences were referred to everyone as Nicktoons. Everyone except for them.

Parappa stormed into the base. It wasn't much of a sight: It was a huge room with a huge computer at the end of it. The walls were made out of metal and the floors were covered in concrete. The only other thin it the depressing room was a couch and an end table with a sheet over it. "Don't touch it!" Ximian would say every time Parappa tried to remove the sheet or asked about it. "What's under it is my business and mine alone." Parappa hopped on the couch, put up his hood and started to take nap. Jiminy followed Parappa to the base. He jumped onto the computer, which Ximian was still typing on it.

"Why was Parappa mad?" Ximian asked.

"The same reason you usually are. Sometimes I think you're rubbing off on him." Jiminy said.

Ximian looked at Jiminy, and he stepped back. He couldn't see through his hood, but he could tell he was scowling. "Is that a problem?"

"N – No. Well, it's just that you two seem to complain a lot about how nobody seems to be helping us."

"Yeah, well, this job is too big for three people, especially for a cricket and a dog."

"Touché."

Back at Amity Park, Timmy, Spongebob, Danny and his friend were sitting on Danny's couch in his living room, gasping for breath.

"Man...We must've searched through every square inch of Amity Park and Dimmsdale…" Danny said, gasping in between words.

"That was the most effort I've put into anything in m whole life…" Timmy said, gasping for air.

"So…now what do we do?" Sam said.

"Well right now it doesn't seem that this whole planet infusing thing seems to be much of an issue. So why do anything?" Timmy said.

"Well, I think there's a pretty good chance Spongebob's world will infuse with us too." Tucker said.

"And?"

"A giant ocean infusing with dry land?" Tucker then started to make wave sounds, making arm gestures imitating a wave crashing into things.

"…Good point. Alright then, we'll start looking again…right after we see what's on TV." Timmy grabbed a remote and turned on the television. What showed up was a news report about the planet infusion. An anchorwoman was standing in front of the green glowing line dividing Amity Park and Dimmsdale, where other people were gathering around it, taking pictures and staring blankly at it.

"…This indescribable event happened not 4 hours ago." The anchorwoman continued. "People are baffled on how this event occurred and top scientists are working feverishly to revert it, but as of now, it seems these two towns will be like this for a while until we come up with a solution."

"You know, whatever happened to the other halves of the towns when the infusion happened?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh god I never thought of that." Danny said, concerned. "You think they're just pain gone?"

"Probably."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"You know, it's getting kind of late." Timmy said. "So, due to this whole ordeal, I guess it would be ok if Spongebob and I stayed at your house."

Danny glared at Timmy. "Dude, I'm not letting a bucktoothed kid and a sponge sleep at my house! And plus your house is only a few doors down!"

"Yeah…but it's dark."

"Well good news: there's a giant green glowing strip to illuminate you journey!"

"Look, we could argue about how far the trip to my house is, or we could live in the moment where I can sleepover here. Now I choose to live in the moment."

"…You're very lazy, aren't you?"

Suddenly what seemed like an earthquake started to stir outside. "Oh no!" Tucker yelled. "You think Spongebob's world is fusing with us!?"

"No!" Danny yelled. "This is different!"

The five starred at the surprisingly still working television, which showed that a giant green glob emerged from the green strip. It plopped onto the ground, growing and growing, people starting to run away. Giant pieces of the streets started to crumble off and wrap themselves around the glob. It soon grew arms and legs, which were also covered by pieces of the street. Once the pieces come together, you get a giant rock monster with a green glow and green eyes. It roared, showing that the inside of its mouth was also green. "Uh oh…"

Meanwhile, in Jellyfish Fields, Patrick was swinging his jellyfishing net around, trying to catch some jellyfish, while Jimmy was leaning against the 'Jellyfish Fields' sign, annoyed and bored. Patrick turned to him and glared. "Come on Spongebob, you're not doing anything!"

Jimmy glared back, and in Patrick's face replied, "I am NOT Spongebob you idiotic invertebrate! My name is Jimmy Neutron!"

Patrick just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You can join the fun whenever you get over this identity crisis." Patrick continued to jellyfish and Jimmy sighed. "I got to get out of here! The only thing I can do right now is try and get to the surface. Maybe up there thing will make sense. Hey, starfish…Patrick!"

Patrick turned around. "Yeah?"

"Look, I know this sounds weird, but I'm from a different world. I live in Retroville, and my name is NOT SPONGEBOB! I need to get to the surface world and try to find some resources where I could construct a teleportation device to get to my world. Do you know the closest place to the surface?"

Patrick stared blankly at Jimmy for a minute, and then replied "Sure thing Spongebob!" Jimmy sighed heavily. "The closest place to the surface is the island to the south. We could rent a boat mobile."

"Great! Let's do it!"

"Do what?"

Later on, Jimmy was driving in a boat mobile with Patrick in shotgun. "Drivin on the highway!" Patrick sung. "Goin to an island!"

"Could you PLEASE stop singing!?" Jimmy demanded.

"Alright fine…Drivin on the highway…dunnuhnunnuduhnun…" Jimmy sighed. "Are we almost there, Patrick?" he asked.

"You know, something tells me should have taken right, like…30 minutes ago." Jimmy growled.

Later on, Jimmy and Patrick were going down a busy street in an unknown town. "H-Hey, this is my mom's street! H-Hey Spongebob stop the car this is my mom's street!" Patrick pleaded.

"Not until you stop calling me Spongebob!"

"N-No come on that's my mom's house my mom1 is outside no NO!" Patrick started to whine and tears were dripping down his face. "That was my mom!"

Later on, Patrick and Jimmy, bored, were listening to iStill Alive/i on the radio and were singing along. "Aperture Science. We do what we must because we can." Patrick sung along.

"For the good of all of us," Jimmy also sung along.

"Except the ones who are dead."

They both started to sing. "But there's no sense crying over every mistake. You just keep on trying till you run of cake. And the science gets done and you make a neat gun for the people who are still alive."

Meanwhile, back at the unknown base, Jiminy was looking at the computer screen, concerned, when Parappa burst through the doors, running toward him. "Jiminy, did you hear? A guardian sprung up in Amity Park!"

"Yes Parappa, I heard!" Jiminy replied.

"Well, where's Ximian!?"

"He went to Bikini Bottom to fetch Jimmy. He's gonna bring him to Amity Park and we'll all meet there. He told you to finish up the weapons and meet us at Amity Park when you're done!"

"Got it!"

Parappa ran out of the room, while Jiminy put up his hood and jumped off the computer, suddenly fading away before landing.

-

**Chapter 4, Guardian, is coming soon! Please review!**


	4. Guardian

**A.N: Hey guys, here's Chapter 4! And if you're reading, PLEASE review. I just really like to hear people's feedback, positive or costructive. Just not flame.**

-

Jimmy and Patrick were standing on hill leading to the surface. "Well, here we are Spongebob, the island!" Patrick shouted.

"Great! Thanks for bringing me here Patrick. It's been…interesting knowing you." Jimmy said. He started walking up to the surface when Patrick suddenly clamped onto his leg. "No Spongebob! The surface world is filled with scary flying demons and air! I won't let you go!" Patrick pleaded.

Jimmy sighed. "For the last time," Jimmy said, limping his was to the surface. "I…am…not…SPONGEBOB!" When Jimmy reached the surface, Patrick let go, and started to cry. Jimmy looked around on the tiny island. There wasn't much to see. It was only a tiny little island with a single palm tree in the middle. He sighed. "Gas planet! There's practically NOTHING here! That stupid starfish led me to a dead end! I'll never get home at this rate!" He turned around and stepped back in shock. It was Ximian, arms behind his back. "You! You're the guy that broke into my lab! How did you do that? My security system was working perfectly fine!" Ximian didn't move, which only made Jimmy angrier. "I demand you answer me right now! Who are you anyway!?" He reached toward Ximian's hood. "Take off that hood-" Before he could reach his hood, Ximian grabbed Jimmy's wrist, which scared him. "That's enough of that." Ximian said.

"P…please don't hurt me!"

"I wouldn't dare, Jimmy Neutron."

Jimmy just started blurting out questions. "Who are you? How do you know my name? What's Nick? Why are you hiding behind that cloak?"

"I don't feel like answering those questions right now."

Jimmy got mad. He was toying with him. "Quit messing with me!" Ximian tightened his grip, causing Jimmy more pain and fear. "What do you want with me!?"

Ximian got into Jimmy's face and said, "Your assistance." Ximian then released Jimmy, who started to fall, his vision turning black. He was out before he reached the ground. Actually, he never even hit the ground.

From the roof of Fenton Work, Timmy, Spongebob, Danny and his friends were watching the guardian destroy Amity Park. "Why did it have to start wrecking my town? Why not Timmy's?" Timmy glared at Danny, but Danny ignored him. "It won't be as easy as fighting ghosts since I can't use my Fenton Thermos, but I think I could take it."

Timmy started to laugh uncontrollably. "YOU, fight THAT? I'd like to see you try!"

Danny snickered as he backed up. "Brace yourselves, guys," he said. Suddenly, a light blue ring formed around Danny. It split it half: one was going up, one was going down. His clothes started to change, he started to glow, and soon he was fully in his ghost form. Timmy and Spongebob's mouths were gaping , their eyes wide. Danny smiled slyly at Timmy. "Now what tough guy?"

"Dude…what ARE you!?" Timmy shouted.

"Well, I forgot to tell you…I'm part ghost."

"I think that's something worth mentioning!" Spongebob shouted.

"OK, you know now, so if you don't mind I'm going to take that thing out before it destroys my entire town."

With that, Danny's legs were replaced with a ghostly tail as he started to fly away. From behind, as the guardian was holding an orange truck, Danny punched him in the back with all his might. However, the guardian's rock body was too tough, and all Danny did was almost break his hand. He was floating in midair, holding on to his hand, when the guardian turned around and threw the truck at Danny. However, Danny was able to phase right through it.

Shrugging off the pain, Danny used an energy blast on the guardian, successfully knocking off a chunk of his rock body, revealing the green plasma inside it. But suddenly, rubble started to fill up the broken part of the guardian's rock body. The guardian then punched Danny, sending him flying to behind the totaled truck that the guardian threw at Danny. Timmy and Spongebob joined Danny behind the truck. "Where's Sam and Tucker?"

"They're still at your house, safe from harm." Timmy explained. "You feeling ok?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Still, how am I supposed to beat this thing? I blew off a piece of it and it healed in less than a second!"

"Well we gotta find its weakness soon or both our towns, maybe even words will be destroyed!" Suddenly, the group heard groaning from behind. They turned around and saw a boy on his back groaning. Timmy was wide eyed when he was who it was. "NEUTRON!?"

Jimmy opened his eyes when e heard his last name and a familiar voice and looked up. His eyes were wide. "TURNER!?" He got on his feet, and simultaneously he and Timmy said, "What're YOU doing here!?"

"You two know each other?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, this is Jimmy Neutron. He's also from another world. It's a long story how we know each other," Timmy explained.

"Hold on, wait just ONE SECOND," Jimmy said. He was confused, tired, and was in no mood for anything until he got answers. "Where am I? Who are you two?"

"I'm Danny Phantom, and this is Spongebob Squarepants. This is my hometown, Amity Park."

"Ok, now hold again," Jimmy pointed to Spongebob. "YOU'RE Spongebob? Your little friend Patrick thought I was you for god knows what reason!"

"Wait…" Spongebob said. "There's only one reason Patrick would think you're me…" He gasped. "YOU were in my house! Why were you in my house!?"

"Look, I didn't want to be in your house, I just-OK, I'm REALLY confused right now and have a ton of unanswered questions."

"Join the club," Danny said. "But right now, we're a little busy trying to stop THAT!"

Danny pointed to the guardian, which shocked Jimmy. "Leaping leptons! What is that!?"

"Hey, maybe Jimmy can help us!" Timmy said suddenly. "Jimmy is some sort of boy genius!"

Danny stared at Jimmy. "Really?"

"Well, yes," Jimmy said, "That's true. But I don't see how I'll possibly beat that thing with my intelligence."

"You don't necessarily have to. I've fought it, and it doesn't seem to have a weakness. I've blown off a chunk of it, but less than a second later it just heals itself. Here, let me show you." Danny jumped onto the top of the truck and did what he did before: he shot a energy blast at the guardian, and when a chunk of it blasted off, it was healed in less than a second. "You see?"

"Yeah, that's weird, but thanks to you it knows where we're hiding!"

"Oh…" The Nicktoons ran away as the guardian jumped onto the truck, roaring. They stopped a few yards away to catch their breath and discuss a plan. "Ok genius, what do you suggest we do?"

"Well…let me think for a second…" Jimmy was concentrating really hard to find an answer, having what he calls a 'brain blast'. "I got it!" he suddenly said after concentrating for a while. "If you can attack the green core below the rock body, I think it would be affective!"

"That's great and all, but it heals its body too quickly! How'll I be able to hit the core?" Danny said.

"Well, maybe if you find enough power you can be able to blast through its rock body and destroy its core!"

"Where am I going to get that much power!? Face it, it's hopeless!"

"Don't say that!" a voice shouted. The foursome looked up to see Jiminy, Ximian, and Parappa, who was the voice. Parappa, holding some sort of trinkets, jumped, throwing the trinkets in the air and saying "Ya gotta believe!" (Yeah, like nobody was expecting that.) The trinkets, or weapons, fell right in front of the heroes. There were karate gloves that looked like Spongebob's only dark green, two swords that resemble wands, one having a green 'C' on it and one with a pink 'W', Danny's Fenton Thermos, and a black glove with light blue circuit lines on it. Timmy picked up the two swords, knowing it was for him. "Are you sure you should be taking that?" Danny said.

"Danny, when life hands you free weapons you don't question it!" Timmy responded.

Danny sighed and took his Fenton Thermos. "How did those guys get my thermos? Wait…when did this big green button get here?" Danny pressed the large, unfamiliar button, and suddenly, the Fenton Thermos transformed into a mechanical staff. Danny gave a sly grin.

Spongebob took the green karate gloves and put them on. "Now it's time for some real KAR – AT – E!"

Jimmy picked up the glove, the only weapon left, and put it on. "Now what does this do?" Jimmy saw Spongebob and Timmy practicing using their weapons. Spongebob karate chopped near the bottom of a lamp post, snapping it off, and Timmy followed up by slicing the falling lamp post into pieces. "AWESOME!" They both shouted. Jimmy sighed and pointed at them. "Can you two NOT destroy public property-" Suddenly, the pieces of debris started to lift into the air at Jimmy's command. He stared at the glove. "I see…So that's what this does!"

While everyone was distracted by their weapons, they almost completely forgot about the guardian, who was closing in on them. Thinking quickly, Spongebob karate chopped the stomach of the guardian, making almost all of his rock stomach destroyed. Before he could heal, Timmy's dual swords sliced through more of the rock body, and Jimmy used his glove to send the debris at the guardian with great speed, making some of the rock body blow off. Thinking quickly, Danny hurled his staff at the glowing green center of the guardian, successfully piercing it. The guardian started to roar, glowing and getting bigger, until he completely explodes. Chunks of rock fell from above, destroying cars and breaking windows. Danny's staff pierced through the street, and Danny plucked it out of the ground, giving a sigh of relief. "That was easier than I thought…" he said. Suddenly, the people of Amity Park gathered around and cheered for the Nicktoons. They all smiled. Jimmy turned to a dark ally, where he saw Ximian walk into it. "Hey, guys," he said, pointing toward the dark ally.

Ximian, arms behind his back, reached the end of the ally, and turned around to see the Nicktoons, getting ready for a fight. "Alright whoever you are," Danny said. "No more games. Who are you?" Ximian didn't answer. Enraged, Danny lunged his staff at Ximian, but he stopped the staff in its tracks, snatched it and used it to trip Danny. "Now, now. There's no need for violence, boys," Ximian said, as Danny got up. "Now, do you really want to know what's going on?"

"YES!" The Nicktoons said in sync, annoyed.

Ximian was silent for a moment. "Alright, take my hand," he said, extending his hand. The Nicktoons hesitated and took Ximian's hand. Suddenly, everyone faded away.

-

**Chapter 5, Training, is coming soon!**


End file.
